A Fated Mishap
by Butterflyangel2193
Summary: Both got engaged to someone they don't know. Both escaped the ordeal. Now, Fate interferes that made both met each other in a bar that ends up in a one night stand. Now what happens when Mikan founds out that she had just a one night with his boyfriend's best friend? And what happens when Natsume founds out that he just slept with his bestfriend's girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1- The Bar

**A Fated Mishap**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bar**

* * *

The deafening sound of music drowned my train of thoughts. Suppressing any unwanted memories that keeps squeezing inside my head, the incident that changed my life.

I just got home from work at my friends coffee shop. I felt so tired because there were a lot of customers coming in. As soon as I sprawled on the sofa, my mom rushed unto me with a big smile plastered all over her face. Is there anything that I missed?

"Mikan, I have good news for you!" she said as her smile grew bigger.

"What is it, mom?" I asked.

"Our business will take a big leap soon. Your dad and I signed a new contract. So, that means we could support your needs like before." She said with much enthusiasm.

"Well, that's good." I just answered for my eyes started to droop.

"You are not happy? You will have everything again and you don't have to work on that shop anymore."

"I love my work mom. You don't need to worry about it."

"But this is the life that I and your dad wanted to give you. Besides, you didn't want to ask about the contract we signed?" she asked as it triggered my curiosity.

"Yes, what is it about?" I asked.

"Do you remember my best friend that I told you before? She proposed this business to us. She said that she would help our business get stable but we refuse immediately. Your dad and I already owe a lot of gratitude to that person. But you see, she has this personality that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer especially when she wanted it. So, she proposed again and we thought that it was the best deal." Mom continued to ramble.

"So, what's the deal?" I asked.

"She proposed a partnership to our company and in equal for that she wanted you."

"Me? Why does it involve me?"

"You were going to marry his son and we think that it was a great idea! Besides, she thought that you are the right person to change his son now and she really wanted you to be her daughter-in-law." She said as my mouth hang open. Still, comprehending what she had just said. She said marriage with her best friend's son and me wanting as her daughter-in-law. Did I just hear it right? Did they seal the contract with an arranged marriage? Is that what this is all about? An arrange marriage to seal the deal?

"W-what are you talking about mom, an arranged marriage to settle the deal? It was like your selling me for a profit!" I almost shouted at her but I just can't restrain myself. It is my life that was at stake here. Dad entered the room when he heard my shout.

"Mikan, dear, what happened here?" he said with worried tone.

"Mikan, it was not like we were selling you for a profit. We didn't see it that way and never will. Mikan we think that it is the best way because we can be at ease now that you will have a stable life." Mom said as she tried to explain everything but my mind was now close to any information they were going to shove at me. All I can see that everything was not right.

"Mikan, my princess, please understand. Your mother was right. We feel at ease. Now, that we know you are going to live your future with a stable life and the right man." My father said as he tried to explain to me. "Mikan that is the only thing I wish for, just for you." He said. "If I only didn't defy your grandfather we wouldn't be living like this but I will never leave both of you. You and your mom, Mikan, I will just throw everything your grandfather bribes me in order to be with you. So, please understand Mikan. Through this way, we will be able to give you a better life than what we have now. Just thinking that you will be in the good hands, we really feel at ease. So, please Mikan, I hope you understand." Father explained to me.

"But dad, it is that you want. It is not that I want. Besides, I am with Ruka. He is my boyfriend and I think that he was a great man too, a gentle and loving man, dad. I love him dad and I just can't leave him for this! I can't accept it dad. I just can't" I said as my tears pour down heavily as I run towards the door and leave the place as fast as I could and that's the story why I ended up here.

Life…is just so unfair and cruel. I drank my whole glass of vodka as my mind stirred up in protest. Yes, I wanted to get drunk. For a moment, at least I wanted to forget everything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was speeding down the highway with my new red Porsche car. I needed to go somewhere, somewhere where I could think clearly, somewhere to vent this anger, frustration and everything that I felt right now. I wanted to escape, to a place where I could, for a moment, be at peace, to forget what had just happened.

I just got home from work and surprise to see mom waiting at me by the foot of the grand staircase. She smirked and started to approach me. What is this stupid woman thinking?

"Oh, there is my stupid boy. Let your mommy hug you." She said as she pulled me in a tight hug.

"What are you doing stupid woman?" I asked as I tried to escape her tight hold.

"You dare called me 'stupid woman'? You stupid son, when will you grow up?" she said as she ruffled my hair. "I wonder if you would be like this when you get married in two weeks time." She smirked at me.

"What marriage are you talking about? I'm not marrying someone and the hell I didn't even propose to anybody!" I said trying to rationalize everything. This woman was getting crazy. I will never ever propose to just any woman who swoon my money not me. Hell will freeze over if I do that.

"Yes you will be getting married in two weeks with my best friend's daughter and I will take 'no' for an answer. I already erase your schedule for that week."

"Don't joke with me." I said as I run past her.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you, stupid son?" she said returning my attention to her.

"No, I refuse. Break off that damn engagement as early as NOW!" I said.

"I will take 'no' for answer, mister. If you refuse, then start thinking about your inheritance." She threatened me with a smirk plastered on her face. Damn this old woman threatening me.

I went to my room ignoring the old woman's rant on stupid marriage and such. I change my clothes into casual one. I still have options, just thinking of it, a smile form in my lips.

I burst through my father's office and he already smiled at me when I came into his view. Damn, that old woman already told him.

"Don't think I'm going to help you this time Natsume. We spoiled you too much."

"Fine." That was the only thing that I was able to answer as I hurried back to my room.

I grabbed my car keys and hurriedly went to garage area revealing my collection of sports car. Of course, I wouldn't be the famous Natsume Hyuuga if I'm just driving cheap cars. It would be out of my league. I revved the engine to life as I leave the mansion behind.

With seems to be an endless turns and streets, finally, I found a perfect place to think. An outdated bar stood at the end of the street with few people inside. It was not the usual bar I went into but this would be perfect for a moment. I don't want girls hanging around me while I think deeply. I pulled out my car from the highway into the parking lot. I made sure to lock my car's door because I don't want to be in the headlines tomorrow with a car stolen on the front page. That would ruin my hot bachelor image.

I went inside and it was not usually packed like those bars I used to go. This is absolutely perfect. I headed straight into the counter and sat on the stool. It was not fully occupied except for me and the girl who sits beside me. She looked ordinary, wearing a beige leather jacket and jeans. She was not the usual girl who will just suddenly jump on me so I think it would be just fine.

I ordered my drink and settled myself. I happen to looked at the girl beside me when she drank her vodka straight. What is this girl's problem? She seems to be not the type of girl who gets drunk leisurely. I was pulled out of my curiosity when my drink arrived.

I drank my glass of beer as I tried to think for solutions to that stupid arrange marriage. But the girl distracted me when she let out a sigh. She was so intriguing. It was so unfamiliar for me to be intrigue with a girl because usually girls will just come to me just by my looks alone. It was so…so frustrating! She doesn't even look at my direction. Am I getting crazy? Why am I thinking this way?

"Another glass please." She said pushing away the empty glass in front of her.

"But miss, it seems that you are already drunk." The bartender said with a look of concern.

"I said another glass please." She demanded. She sure has problems.

She stared into the empty glasses before her and I notice the tears brimming in her eyes. She was crying. What a problem this girl has. Maybe she was pregnant and didn't know what to do about it. I let the thoughts slip away from my mind. Damn you Natsume, you were here to mind your problem not the others. You were losing the cool Natsume Hyuuga image.

I drank my beer until its empty and ordered another one. I was contemplating my options on how to break off that damn engagement but I was distracted again by the girl. She drank her new ordered vodka until empty and I noticed her balance swirled up but she was tough I could say. She ordered another again.

"You got loads of problems huh?" I suddenly blurted out. Stupid mouth of mine, doing unnecessary things.

She turned her head in my direction and I met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. My mind seems to be just absorbed in a black hole, I felt…dazed.

"None of your business." She said as she ignored me swiftly. This girl sure has a nerve to just ignore me, me, the Natsume Hyuuga.

"Let me guess, your boyfriend broke up with you?" I tried to gain her attention. I didn't want someone to ignore me. I want the other way around.

I thought she would answer me but she just rolled her eyes at me. Fine, do whatever you want stupid girl. As if I care about you. I drank my beer silently cursing at her.

"My boyfriend would never break up with me." she suddenly said as she drinks her new ordered vodka. I noticed her head swirl a bit but she sure was tough as she ordered another drink again.

"You sure used to drink huh?" I asked out of curiosity not that I didn't mind.

"No, just…for…this day, just for this day." She answered.

"You are drunk." I said matter-of-fact.

"No, I'm not! It is none of your business anyway." She said as she light punched me. This girl thinks were close. I curse at her silently.

"You are drunk. Call your boyfriend, it was his fault anyway. Besides, it was bad for the baby." I said as I sip from my drink.

"W-what b-baby are you talking about? I'm not pregnant you stupid pervert!" She shouted at me with her face all flushed red.

"Then, why in the world do you drink till you die?" I said in a loud tone.

"Because I would be the one who will leave my boyfriend because of this damn engagement thing and I just can't do that! It will be my fault not him." She said as tears flow down her cheeks. Who would have known that we were in the same situation?

"It sounds stupid." I said as I took another sip.

"Why do you think that?"

"Let's say, I'm in the same situation as you."

"Elaborate please." She said as she grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"Why? Are we close?" I answered.

"Jerk." She muttered as she glared at me. "I'm going, you are no help."

I just smirked at her and let her go. Though, it does concern me, just a little, because the girl can't even walk straight.

My eyes followed her direction. She was swaying, worse. She seems to be in the verge of tripping and as the thought passed on my head, she literally did. I automatically hop down from the down ready to steady her up but someone catches her. Lucky girl, though I was anticipating she would trip head down and I would laugh to my heart content.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

...I hope you guys like it! So, guys, please review so that I would know your opinion for this. Thank you very much for reading! :P

...Sorry, for any grammatical errors that you may encounter, English is not my home language. :P

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS**


	2. Chapter 2- Blissful Night

**A Fated Mishap**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Blissful Night**

* * *

My head keeps on swirling as everything becomes blurry. I can't focus on my track as my eyes can't focus on it and even anything. The deafening sound that was supposed to come from the loud speakers seems like a lullaby to me now. I shouldn't have drunk too much alcohol. It was as if I was walking in bewilderment.

"Hey, miss. Are you alone?" a sudden voice came from behind.

"W-what d-did y-you say?" I said as I tried to hold on to my senses. My mind was totally incoherent and the next thing I have heard was people laughing on the background. What happened? Ugh, stupid head of mine.

"Don't touch her." A low husky voice came as I was suddenly spun around. I tried to focus my eyes from where the voice came but little by little, everything turns into darkness.

My head continues to swirl around in the worst possible way as I drift back into my consciousness. I can't focus on anything anymore but worst of all was that my body. I felt so hot all over that I could feel my cheeks flaming in the rising temperature.

I roam my hands on my shirt, oblivious to my surrounding as my head only focus on taking off my shirt to relieve the heat. It was so much I couldn't take it. I felt the first button that I could find, eyes still closed, and tried to open them but it was no use as my hands felt so weak. Frustrated for not successfully taking off my shirt, I tried to call for help. Maybe my mother was still up.

"T-take o-off m-my clothes, I felt s-so hot." I tried to say, hoping that they could hear it.

I heard shuffling of footstep coming near me.

"Are you stupid?" a low husky voice said. Who was that?

I tried to open my eyes but to no avail, I only catch a glimpse of it. There was a man standing near me. I tried to focus my eyes but I can't as my head swirled again. Though, he looks so young. Was it Ruka? Did he come back already? I knew that he loved me. I tried to grip my hand on him, wanting him to stay beside me.

**I'm not a stranger**  
**No I am yours**  
**With crippled anger**  
**And tears that still drip sore**

"R-Ruka, is that you? Please stay." I held unto him tighter. I waited for his respond but I only heard a deafening silence all around.

**A fragile frame aged**  
**With misery**  
**And when our eyes meet**  
**I know you see**

I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around his neck. I inhaled the scent of his perfume and it soothes me for a while.

"What are you doing?" he said and it sounds angry.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him but he didn't respond. I pulled him tighter and I could feel his body on top of me. "Do you want to run with me? Take me with you and run from this cruel world." I said to him as I felt my tears brimming down my cheeks. "You know Ruka, I'm engaged." I confessed to him. I pulled him closer and he groaned at my action. "Ruka, run with me, I don't want to be with someone other than you." I said as I held his face on my both hands, eyes still closed and kissed him.

******I do not want to be afraid**  
**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**  
**I'm tired of feeling so numb**  
**Relief exists I find it when**  
**I am cut**

He stiffened at my actions and not responds to the kiss. He might be surprise that I'm doing this. It was my first time taking the initiative in doing so. I didn't stop kissing him as I wait for him to respond. I felt his body shifted on top of me and pulled away from the kiss. I held unto his face again and request the most crucial thing.

"Ruka, make love with me." I said as I pulled him closer towards me.

**I may seem crazy**  
**Or painfully shy**  
**And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**  
**If you would just look me in the eye**  
**I feel alone here and cold here**  
**Though I don't want to die**  
**But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**

…:::::::::::::::::::…

The brunette suddenly slumped on me. I looked to see if she was fine and surprise to see that she was already knocked down. No surprise there since she drank too much. I carried her but I was contemplating whether I should just leave her on the streets or with me. I sighed. What a troublesome girl. She totally messed up my plan to think about that damn engagement and here she was popping like a bubble to mess with me. Maybe, I should just leave her on the street.

I walked out of the bar carrying the heavy girl with me. She looks petite but damn her weight was consuming my strength. The lot was deserted except for the three people drinking on the street. I glance down at the girl. Leaving her here would just keep my conscience nagging me. No choice but I have to bring her with me. She really is a troublesome.

I put her inside my car then went on the driver's seat. I open the windows so my car wouldn't get stained when she try to throw up. I don't want my new car to smell awful. I start the engine as I drove towards the street to my private place. I don't want to go home with a troublesome girl and be spotted by the crazy media along the way. It will just add more trouble.

I reached the destination and drove my car towards the garage. It was a private place for me, a modern bachelor pad. I persuade the old woman to build me one so I can at least have a world on my own. Though, I selfishly kept this house only for me, this troublesome woman suddenly barged in my own personal space. It was already concluded, she was troublesome indeed. I don't want to marry such a woman. I want a woman who can live up to the handsome and cool bachelor like me.

I placed her down the couch and damn this woman, she was totally drunk. She should be at least cautious enough but here she was sleeping peacefully. I walked away from her, irritated by the way she smell but suddenly it caught me off guard when she mumbles in her sleep as my head turn back into her sleeping face.

"T-take o-off m-my clothes, I felt s-so hot." She said as she fumbles on the buttons of her shirt.

"Are you stupid?" I shouted at her. She was really not in her right mind.

Does she really want me, a hot-blooded man, to take off her clothes? Does she really put things into consideration? What kind of request was that? She shifted on the couch trying to face me. Her eyes trying to focus into my direction and suddenly she grabbed my shirt.

"R-Ruka, is that you? Please stay." She said as she pulled me towards her.

I landed on top of her because of the sudden action. Just by that, the monster inside ignites by the given situation. What I'm trying to imply was that who could ever resist such an inviting temptation especially for a hot-blooded man like me? And to think, she was mistaking me for some other guy not literally me. Though, I noticed that it was the same name as my best friend. But I shook off the idea of possibility. It was absolutely impossible for my best friend to be dating this kind of woman so it was not really possible that this woman could be his girlfriend.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me closer. Our faces were mere inches away, just one more move to capture her lips. But I would not give in. I should resist in every possible or I will lose the cool me.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at her as I tried to break free but it prevent me from doing so when I saw tears forming in her close eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" she said as she pulled me closer that I have to shift my body. I was fully aware that I was now on top her and not just that, our bodies were touching that I could feel the heat emanating from her. My head now filled with visions with the girl doing the trivial thing.

"Do you want to run with me? Take me with you and run from this cruel world." She said as she gripped her hold tighter. "You know Ruka, I'm engaged." She continued and pulled me closer as I ground at the proximity of our faces. My eyes focus on her trembling lips as everything around me becomes nothing. This woman, she was really troublesome. "Ruka, run with me, I don't want to be with someone other than you." She said, confessing her undying love to the wrong man, as I tried to restrain myself as long as I can but she just made it impossible. Just one snap of her finger, everything inside me break free.

She closed the distance as she held my face on her both hands and kissed me. She did that until her heart felt contented. I stiffened. My thoughts were a mess. My whole body felt warmth inside and out. This is the worst scenario. I should have thought clearly.

I straightened myself, pulling away from the kiss. I admit that it felt so good. Enough with that, I have to think clearly. As a business man, maybe I could make a good thing out of this.

"Ruka, make love with me." She suddenly blurted out that my track of thoughts disappeared.

What the hell was this woman really thinking? Was she on the right mind? She wanted me to do that kind of thing to her? And as if answering my thoughts, she pulled me closer and captures my lips in one swift move. Just then, all of my restrain disappeared.

**I do not want to be afraid**  
**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**  
**I'm tired of feeling so numb**  
**Relief exists I find it when**  
**I am cut**

Looking at the woman, she was beautiful, yes, but not on my standards. And I don't know if I was on the right mind or not. I will take this woman to be my partner for a while, pretend that we were couple and show her off to that old woman to break off that damn engagement. Yes, this could be a temporary solution to the problem. And that was my resolve for now. Just thinking like that, I kiss her back.

**Pain**  
**I am not alone**  
**I am not alone**

Though I knew that I was absolutely in the right mind here, I should have known that what we are doing is absolutely inexcusable. But here I was, kissing her feverishly. As if I was longing for something. I traced my lips on her jaw down to her neck making her moan in pleasure. Just by doing this, I can't stop myself anymore. She pulled me closer and I could feel her every curve on my body. My nerves tense in every way as possible. I couldn't take it anymore further so I carried her towards my bedroom and from there we continued our blissful but sinful night.

**I'm not a stranger**  
**No I am yours**  
**With crippled anger**  
**And tears that still drip sore**

…::::::::::::::::::::…

The bright light from the window evades my peaceful sleep. I stirred up as I stretch my hands relieving the numbness it felt. I opened my eyes to my surrounding and surprise to see I was not in my room. I was in my room last night, didn't I? I sat up immediately from lying and that's the time I noticed a raven haired man lying beside me. I screamed in surprise to see the man lying naked. Blood drained from my face as I saw the situation in front of me. What the hell did just happen?

"It's morning, you are so loud." The man spoke as he sat up as well. That's the time I remembered everything.

I stared at him in shock as flow of images from last night runs inside my stupid head. I thought he was Ruka. I knew I was at my home last night and Ruka got back and…and…oh no, tell me that this wasn't happening. Tell me that everything was just a dream.

"You…what did you do to me?" I asked him as I wrapped the blanket all over my naked body.

"You are the one who pounce on me last night." He answered looking at me with those crimson eyes. It was hypnotic. With those eyes, I remembered that he was the man from the bar.

"Did…did we just do that?" I asked as tears now brimming in my eyes.

"If not, we wouldn't be naked like this." he said as he got up from the bed but I held his hand and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you to touch me! You should have just taken me home! You should have just restrain yourself, you perverted jerk!" I shouted at him but he just smirked at me. The nerve he got to do that.

"How could I when you begged me to make love with you last night." He answered and that snapped the anger out of me making me numb.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as my hands clenched into fist. I was really stupid. I thought that he was Ruka. I truly did request that crucial thing to him but I was referring to Ruka. I was really stupid to not realize I was with the wrong man. It was my entire fault.

"So, what is your plan now? Are you going to tell your boyfriend that you have slept with another man?" he said in a cold tone. He was not even feeling remorse on what happened.

My plan was…yes, what should be my plan? Ruka, what would Ruka would say to me? What would he do when he found out? No, he wouldn't accept this. I was sure of it. He would probably leave because I was not the innocent Mikan anymore. I was now tainted with unforgivable sin. I don't deserve him anymore. Ruka, I am very sorry. I am really sorry. Tears surge down my cheeks as my heart sink into despair. At this moment, what should I do? Should I just forget everything and start over? But how could I start over when I felt I was totally in a trap.

I wrapped the blanket around my body as I gathered my clothes that was scattered on the floor. I should just leave this instant and think of a way. I dressed myself oblivious to the unmoving man on the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving." I said as I gathered my things.

"No, be my girlfriend." He said out of the blue. What was this man thinking? I looked at him with unfathomable eyes as I did not comprehend what he was talking about.

"Are you playing with me?" I asked him as anger built up inside me.

"No, be my girlfriend. At least, pretend to be one." He said as he looked at straightforward.

"Why should I do that? To think that you have taken advantage of me and not even feeling sorry at all so then, why should I do that?"

"Because, I planned it." he answered and I slapped his face automatically.

"You just used me, you damn jerk!" I said furiously.

"It will benefit you, you know. Pretend to be my girlfriend and we could both break free from the engagement. You want to run away right? You even requested that last night." He said as he looked at me with serious eyes.

**But I do not want to be afraid**  
**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**  
**I'm tired of feeling so numb**  
**Relief exists I found it when**  
**I was cut**

This man, what he was trying to do?

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

****What do you think guys? Please, tell me what do you think, pretty pretty please? I felt like I was writing this chapter with my head was confuse all over, so I'm afraid that this chapter would turn out bad. So, please tell me what you really think. I would really appreciate it if you do.

Sorry for grammatical errors that you may encounter...

The song is Cut by Plumb...I don't know if it somehow connect to the story though.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**A HUGE THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWING:**

**Sakura-san29 - **thank you for liking it! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Hazelflame **- thank you as well, here is the next chapter you wanted, I hope you like it!

**Lover's Red Rose **- that was the best compliment that I have read! I'm really really happy when I read it! Thank you so much! It inspired to write more. :D


	3. Chapter 3- Revelations

**A Fated Mishap**

butterflyangel2193

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Revelations**

* * *

I step out of the car as I close the door with a loud thud, enough for my subordinates to back away. I was enraged with fury. I entered the corporation's building, my building, as I walk with a cold stance. They should know that I wasn't up in the mood to take serious errors right now, or else, they might get fired. My subordinates follow me in a good few meters away which was good. At least, they know what should they do and what they should not. I rode inside the elevator and was well aware that all eyes were on me. I keep my cool.

I hurriedly went inside my office and sat lazily on my chair. I almost shout in fury for not a minute has passed, the phone was ringing gaining my full attention. Damn this person, destroying my peace. I pick up the phone without bothering to greet whoever the person was.

"Hyuuga, I personally make sure that you will take responsibility, your cousin by the way." The caller said and with that, the line ended.

My cousin, well of course, I only have one cousin that would dare to talk to me like that. Well, it's none other than Hotaru Imai, the blackmailing queen. Wait; did she just say that she will personally see that I will take responsibility? Take responsibility on what? The hell I didn't even do anything to that damn woman. What would I take responsibility for?

Then, breaking my thoughts, I heard someone knocking at my door. Damn, why doesn't anyone give me time to be alone? I grunted in response.

"I'm sorry to disturb sir but there is someone who wants to see you. His name was Ruka Nogi." My secretary said as she let the man in and close the door as she leaves.

"Hey, buddy, busy as always, are we?" Ruka said.

"When did you come?" I asked.

"Just this morning, I kept it a secret though, I want to surprise someone." He answered as he sat on one of the sofa.

"Is she that special?"

"Of course, she is my girlfriend." He answered and that struck something on my mind and somehow I felt cold without explanation. He has a girlfriend and it seems that my mind now keep nagging me about the girl I spend the night with who has also happened to have a boyfriend and boy, it was the same name as my buddy here. Damn, don't you think it was quite coincidence. Damn, what if that girl was really the girlfriend of my buddy here and I just…damn, what I have gotten myself into?

"Natsume is there something troubling you?" he asked.

"Nothing." I answered nonchalantly.

"Okay, I was going to see her today. It happened that she works near here so I passed by." He said with those glint his eyes.

"Fine, then go."

"Come by when you finish your work, I want you to meet her too. It's at A&N Café and Sweets." he said and I just nod.

"See you then." He said as he hurriedly walks out of my office.

Damn it, I never thought that there will ever be a time that I would become desperate to wish for something, but yeah, the time has come and I was desperately wishing that the girl I spend the night with was absolutely not the girl my best friend talking about. I do desperately wish that.

* * *

Anna's café was bustling with joy and customers. Though, during this time I would be in full energy but something keeps haunting me, the things that happened last night. Every time it nudges my thoughts my whole body felt numb and cold. I knew I wasn't in my usual state and I knew the reason behind it.

"_So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked as he wraps his arms around my waist and I deliberately pulled out of it. I don't want to feel it, I felt so dirty._

"_No, I would surely be crazy when I do that. I have done enough damage with myself and my relationship with my boyfriend as at stake, so no, I won't." I said as I hurriedly dress myself up._

"_It will benefit both of us, think of it that way."_

"_No, and I won't change my mind."_

"_Why are you so being stubborn? It's just a pretend!" he shouted at me._

"_That's why I don't like it! I will feel like I'm being used more than what I was already with this shit happening around." I shouted back as I finished buttoning up my shirt._

"_You felt that I used you? You used me idiot. You're the one who begged me last night!" he said._

"_Then you have a choice to refuse in any way!" I shouted back at him as I bolted through the door, wanting to get out of this damn place._

"_What if you get pregnant?" with those words he said, I stop from running away. "Not that I want to keep the child anyway." He said and with that, I slapped him real hard, leaving him dumbfounded when I hurriedly went out the door._

My whole body went numb again. The idea of a huge possibility that I might get pregnant is something I truly feared of. What if I did? What should I do then? What would my family think of it? And Ruka, what if he found out with any of this. I don't really know what to do anymore. Why does everything lead into this?

"Idiot, you are ruining the image of the café with your crying face."

I looked up and surprise to see the familiar purple orbs looking at me.

"Hotaru, it's j-just that I don't k-know what to do a-anymore!" I burst out crying as I run to her.

"Is it the way you would greet me, idiot?" she said as she pushed me away.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry." I said as I couldn't keep myself from crying. I was glad that Anna and Nonoko let me stay at the staff room for a while.

"Idiot, you don't have to. I already know." she said as she patted my head.

"How did you know? I haven't told you anything yet." I said as I wipe my tears.

"I have my sources." She said as she sat across me. "And I will personally make sure that he will take responsibility for it." She said with those expressionless eyes of her but I knew that she was quite angry.

"What sources and responsibility are you talking about?" I asked as my tears were completely gone as my curiosity kicked in.

"None of your business." She said nonchalantly.

I was about to shout at her but the door opens suddenly revealing Anna with a huge smile plaster on her face but it suddenly fades away when she saw my face.

"Mikan, did Hotaru hit you again?" she asked.

"Eh? Ah, yes, she hit me again." I said as I lied. I don't want them to know.

"By the way, Mikan, someone wants to see you outside. He said that he wants you to serve his coffee." Anna said as her eyes gleams with happiness again.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, but I have to work, I will talk to you later okay? Oh and by the way, welcome back!" I said to her as I leave the place.

Anna told me the table number of the customer who wants to see me. I grab the menu and held my head down low, not wanting to let the customer see my recently crying face.

When I was at the table, I could see the customer was a man. I put the menu on his table and wait for his order.

"Did they usually serve their customers like this?" the man said and I looked up automatically.

There, sitting in front of me, wearing a blue shirt with white coat, his hair was in his usual hairdo and those calm blue eyes that I loved so much then his usual smile that I remembered so much even when he was away.

Tears flow down my cheeks. I felt every guilt wash over as I see this man in front me. I can't even look at him in the eyes. He held my hands in his and I felt the familiar warmth that I used to know when he held me. He stood up and he hugged me tightly as if he didn't want to let me go. I can't even hug him back and my tears flows endlessly across my face. He seems to sense that I'm not in my usual self so he let go of me and looked straight in my eyes.

"Mikan, what happened?" he asked and that's the question I've been dreading to hear. "Don't you want to see me?" he asked again as he held my hand tighter.

"No, that was not it. In fact, I was happy." I said as I flash him my usual smile.

"I'm glad. I miss you Mikan" he said as he hugged me again.

"I miss you too." I whispered and guilt washes over me again. I do really miss him but with the things that happened to me, I couldn't just be happy and forget everything behind.

He let go of me and look at me with worried eyes. I knew that he sense something unusual.

"Is there something that you would like me to know?" he asked and that struck me. My whole body felt numb and cold. I couldn't open my mouth to speak. My thoughts raced to the memories that happened last night, that sinful memory. I could feel my hands shaking and the tears that now flow endlessly along my cheeks. "Mikan did something happened while I was gone?" he asked as he cupped my cheeks, wiping the tears, with his hands.

I was about to answer when someone called him from behind. I turn my face away from him as I wiped my tears away, hoping to look presentable.

"Hey, Natsume, I'm glad you make it." Ruka greeted someone. I turn back to see the man and in that instance everything break down into pieces.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS. BELONGS FULLY TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.**

**© All rights reserved for the plot.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for any grammatical errors that you may encounter, you see, English is not my home language

I also would like to say sorry that it takes a very long time to update this story, you see, I became busy for I was preparing for my Examination, a very important one, so I hope you could forgive me.

**I would like share my happiness with you guys! I passed my NURSING LICENSURE EXAMINATION! So, I dedicated this chapter for you guys! And I hope you like it!**

Please, tell me what you think guys, and please do a review, I would really appreciate it a LOT!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4- Confrontations

**A Fated Mishap**

butterflyangel2193

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation**

* * *

I never thought that the day would come when I fear to face a woman but unfortunately it has arrived. My whole body tense up in shame and guilt. I tried my best to keep my emotionless façade still the guilt overthrown my resolve.

I couldn't look at the brunette in front of me. Her eyes already showed me the guilt she also felt. I couldn't blame her. We were both shocked by the sudden revelation lying shamelessly in front of us. I couldn't face it and I just can't continue standing here with shame swallowing my whole. So, I know how rude it was, I left without uttering any words.

* * *

A/N : Here is the link for the background song. It's the one I'm listening into while writing this chapter and it is in Korean but I think it could suit in this chapter... watch?v=5SGHsELNuFY

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Those familiar crimson eyes which I was dreading to see were now looking straight at me. He was emotionless and rigid then abruptly, without uttering any words, he left.

My whole body went numb and cold. I don't know what I should do anymore. I felt so scared, so scared of what Ruka might react if he knew about it, so scared that he might leave me though I already know that he could for there was nothing left in me anymore. I have left with nothing even the right to hold him. Everything just shattered into pieces ever since that sinful night happened and everything just gone out of my grasp.

"Huh? Why does he leave?" Ruka asked and it pained me knowing that he doesn't know anything. He faced me with those smile he wore for me and it hurt that I might not able to see that anymore. "Well, I'm sorry about that. He is just rude sometimes." He said as he caresses my cheeks. It wasn't right that he was holding me carefully. I don't have the right to have that.

As painfully as I might think it will cause me, still, I should do the right thing. I have to tell him. I didn't know what the outcome may be, but I have to do it. I knew that it was just the right thing to do.

"Can I talk to you? I have to tell you something important." I said as I grabbed his hand and tow him out into someplace that we could talk privately. My eyes couldn't contain the tears anymore. I knew that what I was about to do now would hurt me a lot more. I don't have the right to whine and blame others about this huge mess because I knew that I was the one who made a huge mistake this time and I am the only one who could be able to fix it.

"Are you crying, Mikan?" he asked as he pulled me to stop. I looked around and we were at the park right now. It would do for there were just a few people around. "Would you please kindly tell me what is wrong?" He asked as he grasped my hand tighter and looked straight at me.

"Ruka, I'm sorry" I said as the tears now flow endlessly along my cheeks. I couldn't look at him and I don't have the right to do so.

"Why do you feel sorry? What is that sorry for?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry, Ruka. I'm really sorry. I didn't…I didn't really mean that to happen. I didn't even know how…how that happened. I'm really sorry." I said, not looking up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"I didn't mean it, I swear, I didn't. I was drunk and I met him and…and I was mistaken him of you. I thought you were him and I'm just so sorry." I said as my legs gave in. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't even control my tears. I clutch my painful chest.

I saw sat down as he place his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I knew that he was looking at me and I just can't look back. I felt so shameful.

"When did you get drunk? Why did you even tried to get drunk in the first place?" he asked as he looked at me with confuse eyes.

"My parents…they tried to…engage…engage me with someone else to reciprocate the deal they have made. I was furious so I ran away. I let myself drown in alcohol and…and there…I met him. I was so drunk that I didn't even know he brought me to his place. When I woke up…I thought…I thought that you were there and… "

"And then what…what happened, Mikan?" he asked as he tighten his grip on my arms.

"I thought he was you, I swear! So…so I asked to…to make…to make love with me." I said as I ducked my head down in shame.

"You…you slept with…someone?" he said as his hands, that was holding me, fell on his sides limply. "Who is the guy, Mikan?" he said as he held me again and this time, it was not gentle.

"It is…it is your best friend, Natsume." I answered and his grasp on my arms loosen.

I gather my strength to look at him. I saw flicker of emotions run across his face. He abruptly stood and walked away from me. He paced back and forth as his hands were shaking. He run into a nearby tree and punches it. I flinched at his sudden action.

"I can't…I can't believe what you just said. I can't believe it!" He shouted as he ran his wounded hand on his hair.

"I am sorry." Those were the words that I could say.

"No, you lied to me!" He said without looking back at me.

"I didn't…didn't mean it. I thought it was you." I tried to explain but I guess it was no use now.

"You thought it was me, well, how exactly is that? Mikan, you can distinguish reality and hallucinations even if you're drunk!" he shouted and I flinch. All the gentleness he has were now gone.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so stupid! I know that. I am so stupid that even I wanted to kill myself. I knew I don't have the right to be angry or anything but I hope that you could also understand how I feel. It hurts a lot…a lot because I knew that you would leave me and that my parents would probably disown me the moment when they knew the truth. You see, nothing has left in me Ruka, nothing." I cried myself out.

"Then, you couldn't possibly know what I feel right now." He said as he looked at me, hurt evident in his eyes. "Do you want to know why? At this very park, Mikan, at the same bench we first met. At this very hour as in right now, I would kneel down and propose to you. But how could I possibly do that when you have given yourself to someone else. That's what hurts me the most." He said as anger and betrayal was evident in his face and voice.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing that I could answer. I was dumbfounded. He was trying to propose to me. If I could just wait for him and asked him what we could do about it then now, we could possibly stay together. I cried silently. I just make the worst mistake that I could have ever done.

"It is not enough." He said as he walked away from me, never turning back.

I knew that the moment he walked away, that would be the end. I tried to gain my strength, containing my tears but it all slipped away when a tender hand patted my head.

"Why are you resisting, stupid?" Hotaru said as she hugged me and in her comforting arms I let myself cry everything out. It was just so painful that my heart felt like it was ripping apart, like glass shattering into pieces. Ruka was gone and he was never coming back. So was the place he occupied in my heart. It will only be empty and nothing.

* * *

Tightening my grasp on the steering wheel as I abruptly put the car into halt making a loud screeching sound on the pavement. I let my male servant park my car as I hurriedly went inside the mansion, thoughts occupied by the shameless revelations.

I hurriedly went inside my room and there I punch the wall, releasing everything that contained inside me. I didn't care if it bleeds or not. Damn it, why does it end up like this? I can't find any damn solutions for my brain was fully occupied by the thoughts of me sleeping with my best friend's girl. I am really doomed to hell this time.

She did warn me by saying his name over and over again but the stupid me just continue doing it. I know I should have resisted in the first place but damn, I can't, okay? I can't possibly resist the solution for my damn engagement, a woman who could pretend to be mine for a while. But then, I realized it was just a shallow reason for doing it. But why does she, of all women out there, turned out to be my best friend's girl? Why does heaven play games like this?

I punch the wall again.

Natsume Hyuuga, you hit it big time.

A sudden knock on the door escaped me out of my trance, it was my maid.

"Sir, Nogi-sama wants to see you. He was at the living room." she said and I tried to keep my cool. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked as she saw my swelling hand.

"It is none of your business." I answered as I leave my room, ready to face the wrath that awaits me.

I went down the stairs then to the living room where the hell awaits. I thought that there will never come a time when the Natsume Hyuuga would face fear but then, again, it has arrived. I opened the wide double door as it reveals my best friend sitting in one of the couches. He is angry as he looked at me. He stood up and I approach him in slow motion. I could feel the tension around and I am definitely sure that the brunette already told his boyfriend here.

When I near him, a sudden stab of pain hit my face as I nearly fell on the floor. I guess I deserve that punch. Silence followed and I let him have his way. I have no right to be angry here, right?

"How dare you." He said in a threatening voice but I stayed quiet. "Why don't you say something huh? You can't face me?" he continued.

"What am I supposed to say?"I answered and I get another punch.

"You really are a bastard!" he spat while I wipe the blood from my lips. Damn it, could he punch anywhere other than my face? "Don't you feel sorry at all?"

"What I should say sorry for?"

Another punch was thrown at me.

"You ruined her, you bastard."

"Then, fix her." I answered with my emotionless façade. I knew that I shouldn't be saying any of this now. But, it was the way that I could let his anger poured out.

"How could I do that? When you already took her away from me." he growled.

"I didn't. She is just like any other girls out there who can't resist my charms." I answered.

"Damn, Natsume, did you not even care at all? You left her with nothing." He grabs my collar and looked at me straight in the eye as if trying to shove it into my head.

"Then, fill that nothing. Who knows that you might also good in bed?" I said and another punch was thrown at me then followed by another.

He then tackled me to the ground and punches me repeatedly as if I was a punching bag. I swear I would definitely have him to pay back. When he finished, I tried to sit up but damn this guy, he just made me limp. I decided to just stay lying on the cold floor. I wipe my mouth as blood coated my fingers in the process.

"So, are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Damn you, Natsume." He answered as he pushes himself up.

"You know that's my way to apologize." I stated as I tried to sit up and this time he helped me. I lean my back on the couch, trying to regain my strength.

"I know. You are just trying to be cool." He said and silence followed. "I still won't give up on her." He stated. Now, it comes to this?

"Who said I'm trying to take her away from you?" I said.

"Still, won't give her up." He said.

"Even if when it comes to the time when she would probably carry my child?" I asked straight to the point, well, it is also one of problems. How could the stupid me didn't even use protection. Silence engulfs us as I waited for his answer.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS. BELONGS FULLY TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.**

**© All rights reserved for the plot.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for any grammatical errors that you may encounter, you see, ENGLISH IS NOT MY HOME LANGUAGE

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Pleave a Review guys, I like to know what you think

Hmm...so what do you think would happen next?

Wait for the next chapter okay? :D

( '.')/\('.' )

* * *

**Reviews corner:**

Thank you so much for the reviews!

for the following:

Coldheart21 - glad that you love it :D

bullsh.t - Are you rooting for Ruka? Well let's see...

ninastylee - I'm sorry for my writing skills but thank you for bearing with me :D Still, I'm happy that you like my story :D

AnimeMango (guest) - I know that this is quite complicated, even I was having difficulty in plotting the story, tee-hee :P

Cute Tangerine204 - Yes, like I said, this story is complicated and I'm glad that you love it! For Ruka and the engagement...well, just see the next chapter, :P


End file.
